


The Moments In-Between

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, but someone on the outside would simply be confused, married languages, snippets of life, those little actions your partner can see a thousand things in, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: mang-o asked:Here's a prompt! Merlahad, Kingsman verse, domestic habits/rituals when off-mission. Bonus if they make out a lot 😂 thank you
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Moments In-Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



‘... and that’s why I-’ Eggsy froze entirely as Harry swept into the room, placed a kiss to the top of Merlin’s head, and swept his way back out again. ‘The fuck was that?’

‘I assume you’re familiar with kisses, lad, if only in concept as opposed to experience-’

‘Oi!’

‘What’s the issue, Eggsy?’ Merlin rubbed at his temple with one hand, and Eggsy couldn’t help but check to see if there was a bright lipstick mark left where Harry’s lips had been. Like a bad cartoon, despite knowing logically that neither man wore lip colour outside of a mission’s necessity.

‘He didn’ say anythin’, just came in and-’

‘He’s out of the country for the night.’ Merlin stated plainly, as if it were common knowledge that when Harry was going to be out of the country for a mission he would _kiss Merlin’s head without saying anything._

‘And?’

_‘And_ nothing, Eggsy, perhaps when you’ve had a partner for more than a number of hours you’ll develop such rituals.’ Merlin shuffled the files in his hands without looking up.

‘You’re an arsehole.’

‘I’ve never claimed otherwise.’

\---

Harry arrived on home soil with little fanfare, but there was a steaming cup of tea on his desk. He smiled as he ran a finger along the rim before picking it up to take a sip.

‘Ah, late night for Merlin, then- I’ll fetch some dinner for him before going home.’

\---

Eggsy watched incredulously from the hall as Harry forced his way into Merlin’s office, arms laden with bags of takeaway and feet covered only by a pair of slippers shaped like sharks. He came closer to the doorjamb, eyebrows steadily climbing his face, to watch Harry.

Harry arranged the takeaway on the small table by the sofa, for the most part- though he did put a few bags into the small refrigerator sat by Merlin’s desk. He pulled out what had to be the softest looking blanket he’d ever seen from _somewhere_ and nodded once before leaving the office, sans note, having been without his glasses for the entirety of the moment.

Hours after, Merlin was tucked away in their blanket and knew that by the time he woke tomorrow Harry would be across the world once again.

\---

Merlin was halfway through his cold egg rolls for breakfast when he looked up to find a confused Roxanne with a thermos.

‘I- uh, to be honest I’m not sure what I’m doing here, sir. But, I had a note with some very specific instructions sent to me from the Arthur line so...’ She shrugged, and held the thermos ahead of her like it was some kind of explosive.

Merlin allowed himself to smile at her as he took the thermos from her grip before opening it to take a whiff of the contents. He made a face and offered it back, but Roxy grinned as she stepped back.

‘There were instructions, sir.’ She nodded once before walking out, and Merlin could hear her laughter echo down the hall.

He hated unexpected delays.

\---

Eggsy’d given up on figuring out Merlin and Harry’s relationship. Not that was really any of his business in the first place, but work’s work and gossip’s gossip. It was part of being forced to spend ungodly amounts of hours surrounded by the same people for far too long to contemplate.

But this was just a step too far.

‘I get it, you’re happily married or whatever but _get the fuck off of my desk!’_ Eggsy didn’t yell, though he did raise his voice, at the sight of Merlin rather enthusiastically pinning Harry to his desk to snog. At least, that’s all Eggsy thought- _hoped_ \- was happening on his desk.

To no surprise, he was given a matching set of v’s in return with no pause to the wet noises or muffled groaning. With a huff he left the room, locking it fully with the biometrics he hadn’t told Merlin he’d installed.

They’d be let out when he wanted them to be, and maybe they’d find a different room the next time they were “making up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) send in prompts or just pop by to chat!!


End file.
